Les dérives du coeur
by Dancelune
Summary: Update chapitre 7. Ben vi finalement j'ai fais une petite suite . J'espère que vous n'allez pas penser qu'elle gache ce qui a été écris avant !
1. Les dérives du coeur

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Les dérives du cœur 

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur de moi-même ?

… De lui ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je languis de le voir le soir ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète dès qu'il ne sort pas une blague toutes les dix minutes ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble lorsque ses yeux se posent sur moi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur s'emballe quand nos mains se frôlent ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis lorsqu'il me sourit ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'angoisse à chaque mission ?

Pourquoi est-ce que l'anxiété s'installe dès qu'il doit prendre les plus grands risques ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'arrive de me déconcentrer en mission et de me rendre compte que c'est lui qui occupe toutes mes pensées ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-il aussi important pour moi ?

Pourquoi ?

Heero se retourna dans son lit, et contempla la silhouette emmitouflée dans la couette, dans le lit jumeau du sien.

Pourquoi est-ce que malgré l'obscurité, j'arrive à discerner chaque trait de son visage ?

Est-ce que je le connais par cœur ?

Est-ce que je le connais… mieux que le mien ?

Depuis quand… Depuis quand…

Heero soupira et se retourna de l'autre côté.

Il est si proche, et pourtant si loin.

Il donne l'air de s'ouvrir aux autres, de rire avec eux, de tout partager avec eux…

Personne ne le connaît vraiment…

Pas même moi, son compagnon de chambrée depuis plus de trois ans maintenant.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de le connaître plus ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me contente pas de ce qu'il offre ?

Un sanglot le sortit de ses pensées.

Il fait encore un cauchemar.

Ce que j'aimerais le consoler…

A-t-il seulement la moindre idée que je suis là pour lui ?

Sait-il seulement comme je pense à lui ?

Pourrais-je lui dire un jour ?

Non…

Un petit gémissement qui lui fendit le cœur.

Duo.

Qu'est-ce que tu as, Duo ?

Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Le masque du Shinigami tombe pendant la nuit…

- « … ro. »

Que…

Mon nom ?

Est-ce qu'il aurait prononcé mon nom ?

Est-ce que c'est moi qui… qui le ferait pleurer dans ses rêves ?

Non. 

Non, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas être cause de souffrance pour lui !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure à cause de moi !!!

Nouveau sanglot.

Heero se retourna un peu et vit la silhouette de Duo se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Je veux y aller.

Je veux le prendre dans mes bras.

Mais je ne peux pas !

Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser si je m'autorise autant de familiarités avec lui ?

Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi !

Il n'a aucune idée de… de… de mes sentiments…

Sentiments…

Alors…

Je suis amoureux ?

Non ! Non ! Je ne connais pas ce genre de sentiments, je ne peux pas être amoureux, c'est stupide !

- « Hee-chan… »

Hee-chan…

Hee-chan…

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu m'appeler comme cela avant…

Hee-chan…

J'aime beaucoup…

C'est affectif… gentil… délicat…

C'est… Ce surnom est pour moi ?

Je… 

Argh tout devient flou dans ma tête !

Mon cœur me fait mal ! Il bat trop fort ! Il me fait trembler.

Nouveau gémissement.

- « …roooo ! »

Heero se leva d'un bond de son lit, faisant valser sa couette dans les airs. 

Il s'approcha du lit de son voisin, puis resta planté devant sans réagir.

Il contempla le visage de son ange de la mort, torturé, sillonné de larme, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration courte. Un mot était écrit en grand sur ce magnifique visage : détresse.

Les sourcils de Duo s'infléchirent soudain vers le haut et sa bouche s'entrouvrit un peu plus, comme sur un cri muet. Une larme commença à perler. Cette expression de perdition, de douleur et d'espoir anéanti transperça le cœur d'Heero. 

Sans réfléchir, Heero se pencha en avant, s'assit sur le lit de Duo, et prit ce dernier à bras le corps, tout contre lui.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps réagit tout seul, sans ma conscience ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis soulagé de le tenir enfin dans mes bras ?

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si important pour moi qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse.

Je veux qu… 

Je veux qu…

Je veux qu'il m'aime !

- « Duo. » murmura-t-il.

Il sentit soudain Duo s'agripper à lui, le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

Il l'entendit soudain pleurer à chaudes larmes, sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

Il le sentait se contracter convulsivement, au rythme de ses sanglots.

Il le sentait se raccrocher à lui, désespérément, aveuglément.

- « Heeroooo. » gémit Duo.

Je tremble.

Je suis paniqué.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Comment réagir ? 

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas…

- « Chut, Duo. Je suis là. »

- « Hee-chan !!! »

- « Chuuuuut. »

Il sentit Duo essayer de se blottir encore plus dans ses bras, plus près de lui, de son coeur.

Il resserra son étreinte.

- « Tout va bien. » dit-il. « Je suis là. »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans bouger, leurs bustes se soulevant lentement au rythme de leurs respirations.

Puis Heero sentit la tension se relâcher chez Duo.

Il resta sans bouger encore un moment, à le serrer contre son cœur.

Puis, lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il s'était rendormi, il s'écarta doucement et le recoucha délicatement sur son lit.

Il eut la satisfaction de voir que Duo dormait paisiblement, comme un bébé.

Heero eut un petit sourire.

Il se leva, soupira et retourna se coucher.

Est-ce que je l'ai aidé un peu ce soir ?

Est-ce qu'il s'en souviendra demain ?

Maintenant que je l'ai touché… 

J'ai envie de le toucher encore mais…

Je n'ai pas le droit.

Heero fut surpris. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Qu'est-ce que…

Pourquoi ai-je mal ?

Mon cœur… Mon cœur a mal.

Pourquoi ?

J'ai aidé Duo ce soir.

J'ai été là pour lui ce soir.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je saigne ?

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras ce soir.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de lui avant.

Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?…

Pourquoi ?…

Duo…

Gwenaelle D., vendredi 19 septembre.


	2. Les dérives du coeur 2e partie

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Genre : POV de Heero.

Remarque : vu qu'il y a eu des reviews, je fais une suite ! ^___^. Merci d'ailleurs à tous mes reviewers, c'est super super super gentil ^___^.

Les dérives du cœur 

**2e partie**

J'ai peur de me lever. 

J'ai peur de croiser son regard.

Que va-t-il se passer aujourd'hui ?

Va-t-il se souvenir de cette nuit ?

Va-t-il être fâché ? Heureux ? Ennuyé ? Choqué ?

Que va-t-il penser ?

Va-t-il me haïr pour avoir été témoin de sa faiblesse ?

Je ne veux pas me lever.

Je ne veux pas l'affronter, je n'en ai pas la force, mais...

Heero se leva sans le moindre bruit. Son compagnon de chambrée dormait toujours. Il resta dans le noir, trouva ses vêtements à tâtons et s'habilla le plus discrètement possible. Il se dirigea vers la porte, fit tourner lentement la poignée, ouvrit la porte en priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas, et sortit enfin de la chambre soulagé.

- « …ro. » comme un souffle dans un mouvement de couvertures.

Il se pétrifia net à ces mots, incapable de respirer ni de bouger tellement son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Il doit toujours dormir… 

Heero referma doucement la porte.

Il descendit à la cuisine sans allumer les lumières. Une fois en bas, il ouvrit les volets et s'aperçut qu'il avait neigé pendant la nuit. Cela le rendit joyeux pendant quelques secondes. Duo allait probablement être aussi excité qu'un gosse devant cette belle étendue blanche. Il aurait le sourire aujourd'hui, contrairement à cette nuit.

Les souvenirs et sensations de leur étreinte l'assaillirent soudain. En repensant à la chaleur du corps de Duo contre le sien, à ses larmes qui tombaient dans son cou, à ses bras qui l'enserraient, Heero sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et sa respiration devenir difficile.

Il avait aimé ce moment. Même s'il avait été dur, même s'il avait été dramatique, il avait aimé ce moment.

Il posa ses mains sur le rebord de l'évier et serra. 

Je ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens plus mal qu'avant ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression de souffrir encore plus qu'avant ?

Je l'ai tenu dans mes bras, ce n'était pas un rêve, je l'ai bel et bien fait, je devrais être heureux !

Alors pourquoi ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit soudain sur un Wufei aux yeux bouffis pas encore réveillé.

Ils arrivent. 

Cette simple constatation permit à Heero de redevenir le soldat parfait, de mettre de côté toutes ses nouvelles sensations et émotions qui l'avaient fait chavirer la nuit dernière. Il oublia de nouveau son cœur, pour redevenir la machine de guerre qu'il était. 

Trowa arriva peu de temps après, suivi de Quatre. Ce dernier se mit à papoter un peu avec Wufei, comme d'habitude. Trowa ne disait pas grand chose, bien qu'il lui ai envoyé son regard matinal souhaitant la bonne journée. Il ne manquait plus que Duo, qui devait faire la grasse matinée comme toujours. 

Cela n'est pas plus mal, je n'ai pas trop envie de le voir… 

Heero se composa une attitude normale et se barricada derrière son devoir.

Tout se cassa la figure lorsque Duo arriva avec son éternel « Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! » et son sourire des meilleurs jours.

Qu'est-ce que…

Pourquoi est-il aussi joyeux ?

Il… Il ne devrait pas être un peu plus… Et me…

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me regarde pas plus intensément ?

Ni plus longtemps ?

On dirait qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit ! 

Alors il ne se souvient de rien ?

Un sentiment de vexation d'une puissance inégalée vint troubler le cœur en émoi d'Heero.

Il ne se souvient pas de moi ? De notre étreinte ?

Il répétait mon nom pourtant ! 

Je pensais… Je croyais… 

Etre important pour lui ! 

Je… Je croyais que j'étais spécial pour lui…

Je l'ai réconforté, tenu dans mes bras et… Et je lui ai montré que…

Peut-être que… qu'il ne veut pas de moi…

Il est gêné ! Il ne sait pas comment faire pour rester décent devant moi alors que… qu'il a honte de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit !

Il… Il ne veut pas de moi…

Que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai cru ? Je…

Heero réalisa alors tout l'espoir que lui avait apporté cette nuit, tout le réconfort qu'il avait lui aussi trouvé dans les bras du Shinigami. Il réalisa que Duo ne serait plus jamais le même pour lui, qu'il ne serait plus juste un camarade de combat, qu'il avait pris une place prépondérante dans son cœur, et qu'il en serait désormais le maître.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero se sentit faible vis-à-vis de quelqu'un.

Dépendant.

Il trembla violemment.

Heero partit de la cuisine sans un mot ni un regard pour qui que ce soit, et surtout pas pour Duo.   

Duo, qui s'était joué de lui.

Duo, qui l'avait appelé dans ses rêves, mais uniquement dans ses rêves.

Duo, qui ne ressentait finalement rien pour lui.

Duo, qui le rendait confus, triste et heureux à la fois.

Duo, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Duo, qui allait devenir la source des tourments de son cœur.

Duo, qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais rencontrer.

Duo, qu'il voulait oublier.

Duo, qu'il aimait.

Heero sortit de leur maisonnette et marcha dans la neige fraîche, encore vierge de toute trace. Il était pieds nus, mais le froid transperçant l'obligeait à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, à se forcer à rester maître de ses émotions. Il marcha jusqu'au premier grand arbre qui bordait la petite route menant à leur cachette. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et posa son front contre l'écorce gelée du vénérable ancêtre.

Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Lui d'habitude si logique, imperturbable, au cœur de glace. Lui, si efficace, si intelligent, si dangereux. Lui, Heero Yuy, venait d'être vaincu par le plus improbable des sentiments. 

Il venait d'être terrassé par l'amour.

Je me demande… ce que je vais devenir… 

Ai-je le droit de continuer à me battre ? J'ai perdu… Je suis perdu…

Ma raison est noyée sous les effluves de mon cœur.

Je ne me contrôle plus, je ne réfléchis plus…

Je ne suis plus un professionnel.

Est-ce que c'est dangereux de se battre dans ces conditions ?

Est-ce que mon am… Est-ce que je vais mettre mes camarades en danger, si je me bats à leur côté en ne pensant qu'à lui ?

Vais-je devenir ma propre menace ?

Que dois-je faire ? 

Personne ne m'a appris à réagir aux sentiments.

Personne ne m'a prévenu.

Personne ne m'a averti.

Et personne ne va m'aider.

Parce que mes sentiments ne sont pas désirés, ils me rendent faible.

On m'a apprit à être fort, à tuer pour la justice, pour la paix, pour toutes ces valeurs fondamentales.

On ne m'a jamais appris à tuer pour moi-même, pour mes idéaux, pour… pour lui.

Que vais-je devenir ? Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je redevenir insensible pour le bien de tous ? Dois-je laisser libre cours à mes sentiments au détriment de tous les autres, de mes compagnons d'arme, de lui ? Mon cœur… a-t-il le droit de survivre ? 

Gwenaelle D., 21 septembre 2003.


	3. Les dérives du coeur 3e partie

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : POV

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Les dérives du cœur 

**3e partie**

Je suis frigorifié. Il faut que je rentre, je ne peux pas me permettre d'attraper froid avant la mission.

Heero quitta son arbre et se dirigea lentement vers la maison. Il ne sentait plus ses pieds ni le bas de ses jambes, mais une bonne douche bien chaude allait remettre tout cela en place. Ce qui l'avait retenu de rentrer jusqu'à présent, c'est qu'il savait que ses quatre compagnons seraient dans le salon, et il n'avait pas envie de les affronter du regard.

C'était étrange. Avant le regard des autres sur lui ne le dérangeait absolument pas. 

Maintenant qu'il les connaissait un peu, il avait peur qu'ils ne posent les mauvaises questions.

Et surtout, il ne voulait pas revoir Duo souriant. C'était parfaitement odieux de sa part, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ce sourire lui faisait mal. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait mal.

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger devant la porte, puis se décida à entrer. 

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper la poignée que la porte s'ouvrait.

Il se retrouva face à face avec Duo.

Ses yeux…

Ses yeux m'engloutissent…

Ils sont si grands… dilatés… mauves…

Je ne vois qu'eux…

Ils… Disent-ils quelque chose ?

Je n'arrive pas à savoir…

Et les battements de mon cœur m'empêchent d'entendre, de réfléchir…

Ses yeux…

D'une beauté démoniaque…

Les yeux du Shinigami, du Dieu de la Mort…

Je me reflète dans ses prunelles…

J'ai l'impression de me voir tomber dans le puit sans fond de ses yeux…

Heero détourna soudainement les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade, le souffle court. Raide comme un piquet, il contourna Duo qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il traversa le salon en regardant droit devant lui, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il les monta avec la régularité d'une horloge, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, alluma puis referma la porte. Il s'y adossa, et soupira enfin.

Qu'est-ce que c'était, Duo, ce regard ?

As-tu voulu me dire quelque chose ?

Etais-tu seulement surpris de te trouver face à face avec moi ?

Tes yeux… 

Ils étaient si expressifs et pourtant…

Je n'ai rien su y lire…

Souriais-tu ?

Je crois que non…

Heero frissonna.

Il se dirigea vers la baignoire et ouvrit les robinets pour qu'un filet d'eau tiède s'en échappe. Il boucha le fond de la baignoire, ajouta du gel moussant puis s'assit sur la chaise à côté. 

Il regarda l'eau couler.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je ne me reconnais plus…

J'ai l'impression de vivre dans… dans la peur…

La peur… du rejet.

La peur de l'autre…

Peur ?

Alors, maintenant que je l'aime, j'aurais peur de lui ?

Peur de son importance ? 

Peur du pouvoir qu'il a sur moi ?

Peur…

Parce que…

Il va décider de mon bonheur ou de mon malheur…

Personne n'a jamais décidé pour moi auparavant…

J'ai toujours été maître de mon destin, de mon futur, de mes actes et de leurs conséquences…

Maintenant… C'est différent…

Quelqu'un… J'ai quelqu'un qui compte autant que ma propre vie…

Désormais, cette personne va entrer dans tous mes paramètres…

Tout va être influencé par elle…

Heero se leva lentement et commença à se déshabiller.

Je n'avais pas réalisé avant cette nuit.

Tant que je ne l'avais pas touché, tant que je n'avais pas connu le plaisir de serrer un corps dans mes bras… son corps… Alors cela allait.

Je pouvais me détacher, rester indifférent, faire comme si de rien n'était…

Mais maintenant… 

J'ai l'impression de sentir encore le contact de sa peau contre la mienne.

J'ai envie de ce contact.

Il m'a fait du bien.

Avant, je ne savais pas combien ma vie était vide, creuse, sans âme.

Mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Au moins je ne regrettais rien. Je n'avais peur de rien. Je pouvais mourir demain, rien ne me perturbais.

Aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas mourir parce que…

Parce que…

Peut-être qu'un jour…

On frappa à la porte.

- « Heero, tu vas bien ? »

Quatre. 

Décidément, rien ne lui échappe.

Il décida de répondre, pour être tranquille après.

- « Oui ! »

Un silence, puis :

- « Très bien. Trowa et Wufei vont faire des courses, on reste dans le coin avec Duo. »

Il attendit un peu, puis entendit les pas de Quatre qui s'éloignait.

Il enleva son boxer et se plongea doucement dans la baignoire à moitié pleine d'eau tiède moussante. La chaleur lui transperça ses muscles gelés, mais la douleur fit vite place à une caresse bienfaisante. Il s'allongea progressivement et posa sa tête sur le rebord. Il ferma les yeux, et apprécia la relaxation prodiguée par une eau à la température idéale.

Qu'aurais-je répondu si cela avait été Duo qui était venu poser la question ?

Aurais-je pu seulement parler ?

Aurais-je été content que ce soit lui ?

… Content ?…

Non. Non, non et non.

Je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas être vulnérable.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de douter. 

Je dois rester ferme.

Je dois rester moi-même.

Je dois…

Aujourd'hui je saurais.

S'il ne fait rien de différent de d'habitude, s'il sourit toujours, s'il agit comme d'habitude... alors je saurais.

Heero ricana.

Un rire jaune, sans joie.

Je suis sûr que ce sera le cas.

Il n'a jamais montré plus d'affection pour moi que pour les autres.

Pas plus de sourires, plutôt moins même…

Pas de gestes équivoques, pas d'attentions particulières mais… est-ce que je faisais attention, aussi ?

Je ne le regarde jamais vraiment. 

Je ne répond généralement pas au question.

Je ne participe pas aux conversations…

Pas étonnant qu'il me déteste !

Déteste…

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé cela ?

N'y a-t-il rien entre l'amour et la haine ?

Heero soupira. Il sentait son corps s'alanguir et ses muscles s'assouplir. 

Un bain à 10h du matin. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive.

Il se releva, se mit en position assise, et commença à se savonner.

Il essaya de libérer son cerveau de toutes ces questions qui le hantaient depuis son réveil, ou plutôt, depuis cette étreinte qui avait tout fait basculer.

Il pensa à leur future mission, et repassa au peigne fin sa stratégie. Cela lui rappela soudain qu'il devait l'exposer à ses camarades aujourd'hui.

Il grogna.

Je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler aujourd'hui.

Mais c'était de son devoir de faire cet exposé. Et il ne pouvait pas échapper à son devoir. Il était ancré en lui comme sa cuisse gauche faisait partie de son corps.

Il maugréa.

Il allait donc devoir faire face au regard de Duo.

Duo, qui lui paraissait d'un seul coup antipathique.

Duo, dont il avait envie mais qu'il craignait aussi.

Duo, l'insensible.  

…

Je me demande comment ferait Duo pour exprimer son affection…

Gwenaelle D., 23 septembre 2003.


	4. Les dérives du coeur 4e partie

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : POV

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Les dérives du cœur 

**4e partie**

Heero se rhabillait lentement.

Je ne vais pas descendre au salon. Je vais aller dans ma chambre vérifier mes plans pour la mission.

Dans la chambre, je serais au calme, tranquille.

Je pourrais récupérer mes esprits et me reprendre.

Je dois cesser de penser à Duo.

Je dois cesser.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'un seul coup mes émotions ont pris le dessus, mais cela doit cesser.

Décidé, Heero sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo.

Il n'entendit pas un bruit dans le couloir. Cela ne l'alarma pas plus que cela, Duo et Quatre devaient être dans la cuisine en train de papoter, et d'ici il ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau où se trouvait son ordinateur portable.

Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin qu'il réalisa que Duo était assis sur son lit, silencieux.

L'esprit d'Heero cessa de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes. Il s'attendait tellement peu à le trouver là qu'il en resta coi, immobile et la bouche en cœur. Puis la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Duo est là.

Dans la chambre.

Je suis seul dans la chambre avec Duo.

Je ne peux pas faire marche arrière.

Il me regarde.

Il me fixe.

Je ne peux pas le regarder.

Heero détourna prestement le regard et avança vers son bureau. Ces pas furent les plus durs qu'il lui eut été donné de faire. Il était totalement pétrifié. Il tira la chaise, la main tremblante, et réussit à s'asseoir sans se casser la figure. 

Son visage… son expression…

Il m'a fixé depuis que je suis entré. Il ne m'a pas lâcher des yeux.

Il ne souriait pas. 

Il était sérieux.

… C'est mauvais signe.

Heero ouvrit son ordinateur portable et l'alluma. 

Je sens son regard posé sur moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne parle pas comme d'habitude ?

Heero ouvrit le fichier de la mission.

Ce silence, cette immobilité… C'est insupportable !

Duo… Alors tu te souviens de cette nuit ?

Il n'en est pas possible autrement…

Je… J'aimerai pouvoir te regarder pour deviner ce que tu penses, mais je n'ose pas me retourner…

Cela serait tellement peu moi…

Le soldat parfait… au cœur de glace…

Heero commença à lire le document.

Duo.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

Tu n'as pas bougé, cela fait bien deux minutes…

Dis quelque chose…

Fais quelque chose…

Mais ne me laisse pas dans cet état de tension nerveuse et de doutes…

J'aimerai savoir, Duo.

S'il te plaît, met fin à ma gêne, quitte à anéantir mes espoirs et mon cœur.

Mais par pitié, ne reste pas…

Duo bougea.

Il se leva de son lit, et Heero l'entendit s'approcher de lui à pas feutrés. Il l'entendit s'arrêter derrière lui, à quelques centimètres seulement. Il entendit alors sa respiration.

Il cessa de lire son document. 

Il sentit ses doigts se crisper.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Duo.

Duo ?

Heero se figea lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer et une tête se poser sur son épaule droite.

Il ne pensait à rien.

Il ressentait.

La pression des bras de Duo autour de ses épaules et de son torse.

Le pointu du menton de Duo sur son trapèze.

Le souffle de Duo de nouveau dans son cou.

- « Merci. » fit Duo. 

Merci ?

Il me remercie ?

- « Pour cette nuit. » finit Duo après une petite pause. « Hee-chan. »

Ces mots transpercèrent le cœur d'Heero.

Alors il était bien conscient de ce qu'il faisait ?

Il a agit en connaissance de cause ?

Il savait que je le tenais dans mes bras, et il a répondu à mon étreinte ?

Alors, il ne me rejette pas ?

Il… Il…

Il sentit Duo se retirer doucement. Son souffle s'éloigner… Ses bras se desserrer puis le quitter sur une caresse.

Non !

Duo, tu pars déjà ?

Pourquoi ?

Il entendit les pas feutrés se diriger vers la porte. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir… et se refermer lentement sur le jeune homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Heero sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Alors comme cela, il était content de me trouver là hier soir, … et c'est tout.

Il n'y avait rien de plus pour lui ?

Il cherchait juste un peu de réconfort ?

Cela aurait été Quatre ou Trowa… Cela lui était égal de qui il serrait dans ses bras ?

Pourtant… 

Hee-chan.

Il frissonna au souvenir de ce surnom.

Tu ne m'avais jamais appelé Hee-chan avant hier soir, Duo.

Et maintenant…

Est-ce que cela signifie que… je suis spécial ?

Ô Duo, pourquoi est-ce que tu me laisses dans le doute ?

Je n'ose imaginer ce qui me procurerait joie et bonheur.

Duo…

Je veux connaître le bonheur !

Je veux connaître la joie !

S'il te plaît Duo, s'il te plaît…

Aide-moi.

Dis-moi.

Délivre-moi de toi ou accroche-moi à toi, mais fais quelque chose.

Heero soupira et ferma les yeux.

Je suis perdu Duo, complètement perdu…

Je n'arrive plus à penser, ni à réagir, ni rien.

Avant cette nuit, j'étais choqué par des accès émotionnels qui me surprenaient…

Mais ils ne me faisaient pas peur…

Maintenant ils sont plus forts, plus intenses…

Je ne les contrôle plus du tout…

Et cela… ça me fait peur… vraiment peur…

Quand tu m'enlaces mon cœur s'emballe.

Quand ton souffle caresse mon cou je tremble.

Quand je te serre dans mes bras je m'envole.

Pourquoi, Duo ?

Est-ce la même chose pour toi ?

Duo…

Aide-moi…

Gwenaelle D., 24 septembre 2003.


	5. Les dérives du coeur 5e partie

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Heero face à ses sentiments

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'encourager en me laissant un petit mot ^___^. Aligato. 

Les dérives du cœur 

**5e partie**

Je ne peux pas y aller.

Je ne peux pas faire cet exposé.

Je ne peux pas leur expliquer la mission.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Pas maintenant.

Heero était encore bouleversé par les mots prononcés par le Shinigami. 

Merci… pour cette nuit… Hee-chan… 

Cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de tourbillonner dans son cerveau.

Le sens, le véritable sens de cette phrase lui échappait. Amitié ou amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette phrase ?

Je ne peux pas leur faire face.

Je ne peux pas LUI faire face.

Quelle attitude adopter ?

Quel sera son regard sur moi ?

Pourrais-je le supporter ?

Il risque de me tuer, s'il me regarde avec indifférence… mépris… ironie… sarcasme…

Il avait déjà vingt minutes de retard par rapport à l'heure fixée pour sa présentation de mission. Les quatre autres pilotes l'attendaient dans le salon. Ils savaient donc déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Heero, car la ponctualité était chez lui comme une seconde nature.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent ? 

Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ?

Ont-ils la moindre idée de ce qui me tourmente ?

Cette idée fit frissonner Heero.

J'ai déjà du mal à m'en sortir tout seul, si jamais ils s'en mêlent…

Mais ils allaient s'en mêler maintenant, c'était certain. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero n'avait pas su gérer son trouble. 

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero avait failli au règlement, et à son propre règlement intérieur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero laissait sous entendre aux autres qu'il n'allait pas bien… Qu'il était malade… 

Mais personne ne savait que cette maladie s'appelait… l'amour.

A part lui, et peut-être…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- « Ben alors Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Ca fait bien vingt minutes qu'on attend !!! » fit Duo avec sa voix d'entrain habituel et son sourire…

Heero ne le regarda pas.

Il ne bougea pas.

Il ne voulait pas voir son expression. 

Il mit une petite seconde à digérer le choc… puis à comprendre.

Duo… Duo est venu me chercher ?

Dans ma chambre il… est venu me chercher…

Il plaisante ?

Il est comme d'habitude…

Comme si… s'il n'y avait rien d'anormal !!!

Je pensais… Je pensais que s'il venait il aurait un visage grave, concerné et me demanderait tranquillement ce qu'il ne va pas mais…

Là…

… Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…

Il entre comme ça, sans gêne, et…

Heero avait les poings crispés sur son bureau et serrer les dents… pour ne pas pleurer.

Alors c'est ainsi ?

Il… Il me refuse, c'est bien ça ?

Heero sentit son cœur se serrer comme jamais auparavant. Il pensait avoir eu mal, il comprenait maintenant ce qu'était la véritable détresse sentimentale, le refus de son souhait d'amour, et l'impression d'être un moins que rien, un minable qui n'intéresse personne et dont le sort est sans conséquences. Il se prit en pleine face ses quinze années de solitude, et leur aboutissement.

- « Heero. » commença Duo en s'approchant.

Heero renversa d'un geste brusque sa chaise en arrière en se levant, et s'écarta du bureau vers la fenêtre.

Non !

Je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche !

Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche !

Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle !

Ca fait trop mal ! Trop mal !

Heero s'accula au mur et regarda Duo avec des yeux ronds, un peu fous…

Non. Pas fous. 

Perdus. Paniqués. 

Duo le regardait sans bougé, son sourire s'étant estompé. A priori il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre les réactions du soldat parfait. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire, puis arrêta ses tentatives inutiles et se contenta de regarder droit dans les yeux son camarade.

Mes yeux me brûlent.

Ca fait mal, Duo, tu m'entends ?

Ca fait mal !

Pourquoi es-tu insensible ?

Ne me traite plus avec gentillesse, s'il te plaît !

Ne me traite plus en ami !

Aime-moi ou déteste-moi, mais par pitié…

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, Duo ?

Pourquoi j'ai changé, hein ?

Je ne comprend pas…

Tu m'as dis non…

Tu m'as dis non…

Heero sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il serra les dents et les ravala avant qu'elles ne coulent. 

Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Duo. Ce dernier afficha alors une expression de pure tristesse, de désespoir et de crainte qu'Heero ne lui connaissait pas et dont il fut surpris.

- « Hee-chan… » murmura Duo en baissant les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Duo ?

Cela te déplait donc tant que ça que… 

Que je t'aime ?

C'est un si grand affront que je te fais là ?

C'est ça ?

Duo releva les yeux, et ne vit que le regard de défi, d'agressivité et de peur du soldat parfait.

Heero regarda sans fléchir l'expression de peine du Shinigami se transformer en surprise, puis passer au stade de la compréhension puis de la résolution. 

Duo regarda Heero droit dans les yeux, acquiesça légèrement, tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.

Heero était pétrifié, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, un voile de larme devant les yeux.

Alors ça y est…

Ce…

Duo réapparut soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte, poussé dans le dos par un Quatre rouge tomate qui ne s'arrêta qu'une fois ce dernier au centre de la chambre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte, puis fit face à un Heero complètement paumé et un Duo en colère.

- « Vous deux ! » sentença-t-il sur une voix forte et impérieuse. « Vous ne sortirez pas de cette chambre tant que vous ne vous serez pas parlé ! »

Duo commença à protester.

- « ET C'EST UN ORDRE !!! » hurla le petit blondinet rouge écrevisse.

Sur ce, il referma violemment la porte de la chambre.

Stoïque, Duo et Heero purent entendre des pas énerver traverser le couloir, entrer dans une chambre, revenir devant leur porte, et y apposer un dossier de chaise sous la poignée.

La mâchoire de Duo lui tomba sur les genoux, pendant que Heero essayait désespérément de penser.  

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 15 Octobre 2003. 


	6. Les dérives du coeur 6e partie

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Heero face à ses sentiments

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Merci beaucoup à tous les reviewers, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous m'encourager en me laissant un petit mot ^___^. Aligato. 

Les dérives du cœur 

**6e partie**

Heero n'arrivait plus à penser. La seule chose de concrète en cet instant, c'était qu'il voyait le dos de Duo, qui faisait face à la porte par laquelle Quatre l'avait ramené. 

L'esprit de Heero n'arrivait pas à avancer, il bloquait sur un roc.

Quatre l'a ramené dans la chambre.

Quatre veut qu'on s'explique.

Pourquoi ?

La situation est claire.

Duo ne veut pas de moi.

Moi je l'aime.

La situation est claire…

Quatre a un don d'empathie.

Quatre connaît mes sentiments.

Quatre connaît les sentiments de Duo.

Pas moi.

Quatre veut qu'on discute.

Pourquoi ?

Heero frissonna en réalisant la solution à ses questions.

Non.

Je n'ai pas tord.

Duo ne m'aime pas.

S'il m'aimait, il me le dirait.

Parce que… 

Parce qu'il est lui !

Je ne peux pas avoir tord.

Ca voudrait dire que je n'ai rien compris.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Quand Duo est parti, c'était pour une bonne raison !

Il… Il m'a vu contre le mur…

Vulnérable… et…

Agressif…

Heero sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il comprenait l'interprétation de son attitude par le Shinigami de ses rêves. 

Peur…

J'ai eu peur…

C'est pour cela que j'ai réagi de cette façon mais…

Comment le saurait-il ?

Il a dû… Il a dû…

Duo se retourna pour faire face à Heero. Son regard parut indescriptible au pilote du Wing. Il ne sut qu'y lire. Il resta là, adossé au mur, les poings encore serrés, les muscles contractés, à regarder droit dans les yeux le jeune homme qui rendait sa vie tellement incongrue, inconnue et effrayante.

Si Quatre… S'il…

Si…

Si Duo m'aime…

Alors…

La peur s'insinua de nouveau en lui. Il comprit que quoi qu'il se passe, que Duo l'accepte ou le refuse, il ne saurait comment réagir et aurait peur. Et cela le traumatisa au plus haut point.

Je ne comprends pas…

Pourquoi j'ai peur ?

Je rêve de le serrer dans mes bras, contre mon cœur

D'embrasser son cou, sa peau, ses… ses lèvres…

Il frissonna.

Mais… Ce…

Rien que d'y penser je…

Il se reprit et réalisant que Duo s'approchait de lui.

Il s'approche !!!

Heero eut un geste involontaire de recul. Il se colla encore plus au mur et se cogna la tête dans un bruit mat. Ses yeux étaient exorbités, sa bouche entrouverte et son souffle court.

Duo s'arrêta net et le regarda. 

Il le fixa sans un mot pendant une bonne minute, sans sourire, l'expression de son regard changeant constamment. Il fit un pas en avant. 

Involontairement Heero tressauta. Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait chaud et mal aux muscles. Mais… là… quelque part… bien cachée mais bien là… il était dans l'expectative du moment… il voulait savoir ce qu'il allait arriver… Il voulait, il espérait que Duo s'approcherait petit à petit de lui, doucement, et qu'il oserait poser sa main sur lui. Juste sa main, c'était pas grand chose. 

Mais au lieu de cela, Duo s'arrêta à nouveau, le regarda avec une immense tristesse, et soupira.

- « Heero… »

Duo fit une pause, misérable et désorienté.

Heero arrêta de respirer. 

- « J'espère qu'un jour » reprit le jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux violet, « tu n'auras plus peur de moi. »

Il fixa Heero droit dans les yeux, sérieusement, puis eut un minuscule sourire contrit avant de se retourner et de se diriger à nouveau vers la porte.

Heero était choqué. Plus, il avait mal. Bizarrement, il ne savait pourquoi, son cœur lui faisait mal.

Peur de lui ?

Il croit que j'ai peur de lui ?

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas !

Je ne comprends pas !

Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI ???

Duo arrivait à la porte et s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée.

Il s'en va ?

Il part ?

Mais… 

Quatre nous a donné une deuxième chance et…

Je l'ai raté ?

Je…

Quoi ?…

Il part ?

Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui, non, je…

- « C'EST DE MOI QUE J'AI PEUR !!!! » hurla soudain Heero d'une voix étranglée. « C'est de moi que j'ai peur ! Pas de toi… » finit-il dans un murmure.

Alors qu'il glissait lentement à terre, ses genoux se dérobant sous lui, il put voir Duo arrêter son geste. Heero ferma les yeux, et alors qu'il se laissait tomber pitoyablement à terre, il posa son visage entre ses mains, et put sentir les traces humides des larmes si longtemps retenues sur les paumes de ses mains.

- « C'est de moi que j'ai peur… » gémit-il, pour Duo et pour lui-même. « De moi… » fit-il, recroquevillé sur lui-même, laissant enfin son désarroi et sa détresse apparaître au grand jour. « De moi… »

Duo se retourna lentement. La vision que lui offrit le jeune homme, connu pour son cœur de glace et son flegme imperturbable, le bouleversa. En le voyant ainsi, s'offrant à sa vue tel qu'il était vraiment, fort et courageux, mais aussi perdu et faible, Duo comprit. 

Souriant sans s'en rendre compte, remarquant à peine les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, il s'approcha lentement du jeune homme qu'il avait souhaité chérir depuis leur première rencontre. 

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de Heero, tendit une main hésitante, puis trouva le courage de lui caresser tout doucement les cheveux. 

Il entendit les pleurs s'arrêter et se transformer en hoquets, mais l'objet de son attention ne releva pas la tête.

- « Hee-chan… »

Le pilote du Wing fondit en larmes à cet instant, se pencha en avant et enlaça la taille du Shinigami de ses bras, se blottissant contre son corps et enfouissant sa tête entre ses côtes et son bras gauche.

Duo fut surpris un instant puis le bonheur le submergea. Tendrement, il rendit l'étreinte de son compagnon, le serrant contre lui le plus qu'il pouvait sans pour autant l'empêcher de respirer. Il baissa la tête, et murmura tout doucement au garçon désemparé qu'il serrait enfin contre son cœur :

- « Hee-chan… Merci Hee-chan… Hee-chan… Cela fait si longtemps, Hee-chan… Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre soin de toi, Hee-chan… Mon Hee-chan… _Mon_ Hee-chan…»

Incapable d'en dire plus tant l'émotion étreignait son cœur, Duo se contenta de répéter doucement le nom de son amoureux, telle une mélopée apaisante et libératrice, ouvrant la porte de leurs deux cœurs qui se rencontrèrent enfin pour battre à l'unisson.  

FIN.

Gwenaelle D., 22 octobre 2003.       

Bé…

En fait, je suis surprise. 

Je ne m'attendais pas à finir cette fic avec ce chapitre. Je pensais qu'il m'en resterait encore deux ou trois à écrire avant que Duo et Heero ne tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Mais bon ! ^___^. La plume a ses raisons que l'écrivain ne connaît pas forcément :o).

En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu jusqu'au bout… Et si vous voulez une suite, genre shounen ai plus lemon (j'vous connais, pas la peine de nier ) hé ben… Faudra voir, c'est pas impossible )

Bises à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont lu ^_^.


	7. Les dérives du coeur 7e partie

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : Heero face à ses sentiments

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Bien ^___^. Bon alors j'étais inspirée pour cette petite suite :o). Enjoy ! ;) 

Les dérives du cœur 

**7e partie**

Quinze jours, se dit Duo, assit sur son lit, adossé au mur, en regardant le dos de son soldat parfait qui tapait frénétiquement son rapport sur son laptop. Quinze jours que nous sommes ensemble… ou plutôt, que c'est arrivé, ce moment magique, merveilleux, où nous avons enfin admis l'un et l'autre que nos cœurs s'appartenaient mutuellement…

Quinze jours… et rien ! se dit-il en baissant la tête. Pas la moindre petite caresse, pas le moindre geste tendre, et pas de baiser ! 

Ses lèvres se serrèrent.  

Bien sûr, au niveau des regards, là, pas de problèmes ! Ils sont souvent brûlants de passion et prometteurs… Prometteurs… Mais…

C'est dingue ça ! C'est limite si j'aurai pas peur de le toucher ! …

A force de vouloir le prendre avec des pincettes, de lui laisser du temps, de ne pas le traumatiser, le brusquer… Rien ne se passe.

Duo se remémora leur première et pour l'instant unique étreinte.

Comme il était vulnérable ce soir là. Si fragile, si plein d'émotions… Il avait besoin d'amour, c'était clair… Mais c'est… C'est comme si cette effusion de sentiments l'avait rasséréné et lui suffisait… Comme s'il avait maintenant les batteries chargées à bloc, et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ces émotions si fortes, de cet amour que l'on a partagé brièvement…

On ne serait pas ensemble que cela reviendrait au même…

Duo ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit soupire. 

Mais ne comprend-t-il pas ? J'ai besoin de lui ! Besoin ! Je ne peux pas… Je ne pourrai pas contenir longtemps tous ces sentiments en moi… Pas en sachant qu'ils sont partagés… Enfin je crois… Pourquoi ? Comment cela se fait-il que je sois incapable de le toucher ? Je… Ce n'est pourtant pas si dur… Mais… Je n'ai pas envie de le briser… C'est comme si j'avais peur qu'en ne le touchant du bout des doigts, il ne disparaisse… Il reste encore un amour incertain pour moi… Il… Je n'ai jamais l'impression qu'il a envie d'être touché, ni même frôlé ! Je… C'est à se taper la tête contre les murs !

Duo releva la tête, triste et ne sachant que faire, et encore moins que penser. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Heero. Ce dernier ne tapait plus à l'ordinateur, il s'était retourné et le regardait. Duo mis quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'Heero n'avait plus son attention tournée vers le travail. Il réagit instantanément en faisant son petit sourire en coin habituel et son clin d'œil, qui étaient généralement suffisant pour remettre le soldat parfait à l'aise et qu'il retourne vaquer à ses occupations… Là, il avait dû foiré son cou, parce qu'Heero ne bougea pas d'un poil et surtout ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

Duo perdit progressivement son visage de joker, et se livra au duel visuel que lui proposait Heero.

_ - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_- Rien du tout._

_- Je sais que c'est faux._

_- …_

_- Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas ?_

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Comment veux-tu que je te le dise, Heero ?_

_- Dis-moi._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- On n'avancera pas comme cela._

_- J'ai envie de toi ! Voilà, t'es content ? J'ai envie de toi, Heero. De t'embrasser, de te serrer contre moi, de partager des moments tendres avec toi ! Je veux être ton petit ami, ton amoureux. Je ne veux pas rester dans cette situation fausse où en fait on fait semblant d'être ensemble. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que cela change, Heero. Comment est-ce que je dois faire, dis-moi ? Est-ce que tu veux que cela change, toi ? Ou bien est-ce que cela te convient ? Je ne sais pas… Où est-on, Heero ? Dans une impasse ? Dis-moi, toi… _

Lorsque l'affrontement visuel cessa, la balle était dans le camp d'Heero, et celui-ci s'en rendit très bien compte.

Mais rien ne se passa. 

Duo le regardait, n'osant espérer, se demandant s'il allait faire un geste… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre espoir et à accepter le fait qu'ils ne discuteraient pas plus ce soir, qu'ils n'échangeraient rien de plus ce soir, Heero se leva de sa chaise. Duo s'aperçut que son compagnon était nerveux, plutôt rouge, et qu'il semblait en proie à un tumulte intérieur et à des doutes. Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété et d'excitation. Heero trouva enfin le courage d'avancer vers lui. Sans le regarder il grimpa sur le lit et vint s'asseoir à côté de Duo. Ce dernier avait la respiration courte et des bouffées de chaleur.

Est-ce… Il… Il fait… Il fait le premier pas, là ! se dit Duo, tout retourné. 

Il changea un peu sa posture, afin de faire face au soldat parfait, qui pour l'instant était absorbé dans la contemplation de ses pieds. 

Heero. Tu veux me dire quelque chose, Heero ? 

- « Hey ! » fit Duo en tendant inconsciemment une main réconfortante et encourageante vers l'épaule d'Heero. 

Mais il arrêta son geste en cours de route et ramena sagement sa main sur sa cuisse. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Ce soir, il avait fait un pas en avant, comme pour répondre à ses prières. Il n'allait certainement pas le brusquer ni le braquer. Il le laissait maître de la situation.

- « Tu peux me toucher, tu sais. » fit Heero, la gorge sèche, les yeux toujours baissés.

Duo le regarda intensément. 

Alors, je peux ? C'est vrai ça, Heero ? Je peux ?

Sous la pression du regard de son compagnon, Heero finit par relever la tête et tourner son visage vers Duo. 

Il n'est pas sûr de lui, se dit Duo. Il doit avoir peur, mais il veut essayer quand même. 

Il sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. 

Il est vraiment brave, mon soldat parfait. Et je ne l'en aime que plus !

N'y tenant plus de cette proximité frigide, Duo, sans quitter des yeux l'objet de son affection, tendit doucement sa main vers la joue du jeune homme aux beaux yeux cobalt. Il posa ses doigts sur la peau douce et tiède d'Heero, à quelques centimètres seulement de ses yeux qui le transperçaient comme deux pieux, atteignant directement son âme.

Il caressa tout doucement la joue d'Heero, plus rouge qu'une tomate, et qui devait avoir aussi chaud qu'en plein après-midi au mois d'août avec 40 degrés à l'ombre. 

Duo se contenta de ce geste simple et si frustrant, savourant la délicate sensation sous la peau de ses doigts tout en imaginant le plaisir qu'il aurait à les passer sur les lèvres attirantes, le cou gracile, les clavicules ressorties… Son désir devait se lire sur son visage, car Heero prit doucement son poignet dans ses mains, et le dirigea de façon à ce que la main toute entière de Duo entoure délicatement le côté de son visage, de la mâchoire au haut de l'oreille.

Duo sentit son sang bouillir. Le visage d'Heero dans sa main, ces traits fins et réguliers qu'il caressait enfin. Enfin !!!! Il avait attendu tellement longtemps ce moment qu'il faillit s'en étrangler en respirant. C'était le premier vrai contact sensuel qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Sensuel, parce qu'Heero promenait les doigts de Duo sur tout son visage, s'enhardissant petit à petit, les passant sur ses lèvres, ses paupières, ses sourcil, ses pommettes… Ce simple spectacle suffisait à extasier Duo… Et à l'exciter aussi.

Non, se dit le jeune homme au cœur en émois. Je dois me contenter de cela. Je ne dois pas… Je ne DOIS PAS l'embrasser ! C'est hors de question ! Chaque chose en son temps. Petit à petit, tranquillement, on va apprendre à ce connaître. Oui, ce sera bien ainsi… Oui… Oui, mais…

Mais il n'en pouvait plus ! Ses doigts sur les lèvres satinées du japonais… Personne n'aurait pu y résister, et surtout pas lui !

Doucement, Duo se pencha en avant. En le sentant bouger, Heero rouvrit les yeux. Il arrêta ses gestes en le voyant s'approcher. D'après la tension dans les doigts d'Heero, toujours autour du poignet de Duo, ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il amorçait une phase cruciale. Et aussi, que son bien-aimé faisait des efforts pour ne pas partir en courant, pour surmonter sa peur, pour lui faire plaisir à lui, Duo Maxwell, le coureur de jupons que l'Amour avait rapidement remit à sa place, vite fait bien fait.             

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sachant tout les deux qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre un moment unique. Leur souffle se mêlèrent, et Duo vit Heero fermer les yeux et trembler. Il laissa alors tomber d'un coup son ambition d'embrasser enfin le jeune homme qui hantait ses rêves pour ne pas le blesser ni l'effrayer. S'il n'était pas prêt, il attendrait. Il en était à ce niveau de sacrifice, car Heero était tout ce qu'il souhaitait avoir. 

Au lieu de caresser les lèvres du soldat parfait avec les siennes, Duo détourna légèrement la tête pour déposer un simple bisou sur la joue du japonais. Il prit son temps, puis se recula lentement, s'imprégnant de l'odeur d'Heero afin de s'en souvenir ce soir.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau Heero dans les yeux, ce dernier avait un air… C'était indéchiffrable. 

Il avait l'air heureux… mais aussi contrarié. Content… mais aussi déçu. 

Duo lui sourit en lui caressant de lui-même la joue cette fois-ci. Son Hee-chan ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Puis il la rouvrit, pour la refermer aussitôt. Deux secondes plus tard il la rouvrit à nouveau… Que nenni, aucun son ne sortit. 

La tête d'Heero était trop comique pour que Duo ne se retienne de rire légèrement. Il baissa la tête pour ne pas rigoler trop fort, afin de ne pas vexer Heero. Il fit un effort sur lui-même pour vite se reprendre. Pour se faire pardonner, il releva la tête et offrit à Heero un sourire contenant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Le japonais eut l'air d'en rester coi. Duo le décoiffa affectueusement comme on décoiffe un gamin, souriant et riant un peu, puis retira sa main, rompant le contact physique et magique qui venait de s'établir entre eux.

Il est adorable, pensa-t-il. Je ne vais pas trop lui en demander d'un coup. C'est formidable ce qu'il m'a offert ce soir, et pour une fois je vais être humble et m'en contenter. Il m'est si précieux ! Il régit mon cœur d'acquis de droit. J'attendrai pour toi, Heero. Je t'attendrai, quitte à passer des nuits blanches à me morfondre seul sous mes draps, sans avoir eu le câlin du soir.       

Il regarda Heero, qui n'avait plus l'air d'être ici. Il avait le regard dans le vague, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Hee-chan ? » interrogea Duo.

Le regard du jeune japonais retrouva soudain son éclat, et sans qu'il s'y attende, Duo le vit se pencher rapidement vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

Les yeux grand ouverts et complètement ébahi, Duo n'eut que le temps de visualiser un visage aimé proche du sien ayant les yeux fermés, de sentir brièvement un contact doux et donnant le frisson au niveau des lèvres… que c'était déjà fini.

Heero, avec la maladresse des débutants, venait de se lancer et de lui offrir leur premier baiser.

Duo resta interdit un bon moment, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. C'était bien simple, il n'en revenait pas ! Il regarda Heero qui avait les joues roses comme une jeune fille, et qui gardait résolument la tête baissée.

Je… J'y crois pas !

Ce… C'est… Il…

Il m'a embrassé, là !

Il m'a…

La réalité le frappa enfin.

- « Heero ! » s'exclama-t-il haut et fort.

Ce dernier sursauta et le regarda comme s'il venait de commettre un crime et méritait la peine de mort. 

Duo eut un petit sourire en coin puis s'approcha doucement du soldat parfait qui n'avait pas l'air de bien comprendre la situation.

- « Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme cela. » menaça Duo, souriant à pleines dents.  

Il posa sa main sur la nuque soyeuse de son amoureux, s'avança lentement, prenant le temps de mélanger son souffle à celui de Heero. Puis il se contenta de frotter son bout du nez contre celui du japonais avant de frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes. 

Enfin, n'y tenant plus tout les deux, leurs lèvres se touchèrent et s'espacèrent quasiment de suite, pour laisser place à la rencontre de deux langues, dont le ballet amoureux, d'abord classique et lent, devint passionné et langoureux, et dura beaucoup plus longtemps que ne l'avait espérer un certain jeune homme qui venait, bizarrement, d'oublier tout le désarroi qui le minait depuis quinze jours.

FIN.

Gwenaelle D., 31 octobre 2003. 


End file.
